


Seven Minutes in Heaven (aka Oikawa's Mouth)

by anataushi (M1cha3la)



Series: Sigma Beta Phi Kappa [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1cha3la/pseuds/anataushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi meet frat boy Oikawa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Heaven (aka Oikawa's Mouth)

**Author's Note:**

> I may come back and edit this a bit

Iwaizumi was currently standing in the middle of one of the biggest frat parties of the year. The smell of smoke and alcohol surrounded him. How did he end up here, last thing he knew he was quietly studying at his dorm. He sighed taking a few steps trying to find Kuroo, he wanted to leave. He doesn't know why he let the stupid cat drag him here in the first place. In the midst of his angry thoughts some jackass pushed one of his friends causing him to fall face first into Iwaizumi's chest, the beer in the guy's hand spilling all over his shirt.

"What the fuck" he groaned as the guy readjusted himself to stand up straight. "I am so sorry, kindashi is a total dick sometimes" the guy said fixing his hair. Iwaizumi found himself locking eyes with the most beautiful creature he's ever seen. "Oh, hi, I'm Oikawa.. Oikawa Tooru" the guy said realizing Iwaizumi wasn't too bad himself. Iwaizumi coughed slightly "uh... Iwaizumi.. And it's no problem. I've dealt with my fair share of dicks" he said before flushing "I mean, my friend is a dick too" he added he cursed at the alcohol running through his veins, it always made him loose his filter and say whatever he was thinking. "well your shirt is covered in beer now, why don't I lend you one of mine." Oikawa smiled wide 

"That's ok, I was just looking for my friend, I was about to leave anyway" Iwaizumi sighed his hand pulling at his shirt some to get the sticky fabric off his chest. He stood up taller to look around Kuroo no where in sight. Oikawa raised his eyebrow at him "well, why don't you check upstairs and while your at it, you can borrow a shirt" he insisted. He filled his cup from the keg taking a sip of the beer before pulling on Iwaizumi's arm guiding him up the stairs. Iwaizumi held onto the cup in his hand taking a long drink allowing the liquor in his cup to burn down his throat. He should be looking for Kuroo but his eyes were stuck on Oikawa and the way his mouth moved around his words. The alcohol letting his thoughts wander to other thoughts, how long has it been since he last got laid again? Kuroo mentioned it earlier.. almost 7 months? or was it 8? either way it's been way too long and Oikawa was a walking sin. he didn't even realize the boy asked him a question until the taller waved his hand in front of his face "yoo hoo anyone in there, earth to Iwa" he said and Iwaizumi shook his head "I'm sorry, what?" he asked. "I asked what your major was" Oikawa repeated digging through the drawer in front of him. When did they get to his room? "pre-med" he said and Oikawa nodded "That explains why I haven't seen you around before."

Iwaizumi was looking over the shelf filled with trophies and medals and Oikawa walked up behind him "volleyball" he said making Iawizumi jump causing him to chuckle "I've played since elementary" and Iwaizumi nodded "I played through school, I quit at the end of my third year." he found himself saying. Oikawa grinned "lemme guess... wing spiker" Iwaizumi turned to face him "how could you possibly-" "It's a gift" Oikawa said shrugging "I'm a setter" he added and Iwaizumi nodded "perceptive then" Oikawa nodded "I'd like to think so." he hummed resting his hand on Iwaizumi's bicep. When did we get this close? Iwaizumi wondered looking at the cup in his hand before taking a sip. "Take off your shirt" Oikawa said and Iwaizumi choked some on the drink in his mouth "Your shirt... it's covered in beer, I got you a new one" Oikawa said amused at the encounter. Iwaizumi nodded remembering now "Oh, yeah.." he said reaching down and pulling his shirt off over his head. Just because he quit volleyball last year doesn't mean he quit going to the gym and Oikawa definitely noticed. "Damn, you look good for a pre-med" he said smirking and Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows at him throwing the wet shirt at his face before sliding the other shirt on looking down at it "aliens.. really?" Iwaizumi looked up at him with a questioning look, Oikawa let the shirt fall from his face to the floor and then grinned "They're out there" he said happily as Iwaizumi rolled his eyes "sure, whatever. thanks for the shirt though" he said shaking his head laughing softly. Oikawa nodded looking at him as it got quiet "you don't come to many parties do you?" he asked leaning against the dresser. Iwaizumi shook his head "Not really, i prefer to focus on my studies, the only reason I'm even here tonight is because my roommate Kuroo forced me out of the dorm" he said sighing Oikawa started laughing "Kuroo is your friend you were looking for! no wonder you couldn't find him." he laughed harder "there is no way you're gonna get him to leave, he's probably in Bokuto's room as we speak" Iwaizumi groaned "of course, that's why he insisted on coming to this party, I didn't even remember that he was in this frat" he sighed rubbing his eyes 

"why don't you just let go, have a little fun" Oikawa said "have another drink, dance a little bit... maybe find someone to, you know." he smirked stepping into Iwaizumi's space a little bit. Iwaizumi stepped back "maybe another drink wouldn't hurt" he hummed walking past Oikawa completely ignoring his advances. Oikawa blinked in shock and followed him "let me get that for you then" he said quickly regaining his composure. Iwaizumi chuckled softly and nodded "ok, if you insist" he said letting Oikawa walk in front of him "i do" he smiled handing him a beer as someone from across the room was shouting. A short boy with black hair and one blonde stripe "OIIIIIIIIIKKKAAWAAA" he screamed running over "We're playing spin the seven minutes in heaven" he said smirking "Um.. not to interrupt but isn't it spin the bottle, or seven minutes in heaven?" Iwaizumi asked and Oikawa chuckled "Noya mixes them because he insists on not being able to choose who you go in the closet with" he said "but you get first this time, I promised" Noya said handing him the empty bottle "come on" Oikawa said pulling Iwaizumi towards the living room "I don't know if this is such a good idea" he said softly going ignored by both of the louder boys. 

Oikawa sat down on the floor pulling Iwaizumi next to him, Noya next to him, then there was a tall guy with his hair pulled back into a bun on the back of his head, a boy that looked like he belonged in elementary school with fiery red hair, a tall stoic guy next to him who looked pretty uncomfortable in the crowd, a buff guy with black hair who looked as if he was older than the rest of them and then next to him was a tall beautiful guy with grey hair and a small beauty mark under his eye. He was smiling up at the buff guy who smiled back down at him, they looked crazy in love "OKAY! RULES!" Noya said smiling "you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you spend seven minutes in that closet with them" he said pointing to the closet. "Oikawa goes first" he said and Iwaizumi pulled his knees to his chest watching as Oikawa spun the bottle. Iwaizumi took a couple gulps of his beer as the bottle pointed at him. He shook his head as Oikawa grinned at him standing up as the rest of the circle "oooohhhh'd" Iwaizumi didn't know if it was the alcohol or what but he found himself standing and following without a fight. Sliding into the closet as Oikawa closed the door behind them.

The room was cramped. at least that was what he was telling himself as the reason Oikawa was already pressed against his chest, Oikawa didn't waste anytime, pressing his lips against Iwaizumi's immediately. Iwaizumi rested his hands on his hips and returned the kiss sighing into his mouth "I don't know how you did it, but you cheated." he said against his mouth and smiled as Oikawa began laughing "maybe it was just fate" Oikawa retorted finally. Iwaizumi looked at him and shook his head "No, you cheated somehow" he insisted leaning forward to catch Oikawa's lips in a kiss again causing the boy to giggle. "who cares though"Iwaizumi decided as Oikawa began kissing down his neck pressing his back against the wall of the closet. Iwaizumi raised his chin giving him more access to his neck he slid his hands around Oikawa's sides and rested them on his ass squeezing softly eliciting a moan from Oikawa's lips. The taller boy caught Iwaizumi's lips in another kiss sliding his tongue into his mouth hurriedly. Iwaizumi instantly parted his lips pulling Oikawa's hips against his own rolling them together softly wanting to hear Oikawa moan again, succeeding in the action. 

Oikawa pulled back panting softly as he fell to his knees in front of him, Iwaizumi bit his lip looking down at Oikawa who was pulling at Iwaizumi's belt sliding it open and pulling his pants open allowing Iwazumi's hard cock to be freed. Oikawa wrapped his long fingers around it pumping it slowly looking up through his lashes making eye contact with Iwaizumi and smirking. He leaned forward letting his tongue graze over the head of Iwaizumi's cock causing him to shiver moaning softly his hips jerking some as Oikawa repeated the action. Iwaizumi let his head fall back against the wall moaning softly. Oikawa smirked sliding his mouth over the head of Iwaizumi's cock sucking softly beginning to bob his head slowly his hand making up for the rest he couldn't reach. "f-fuck" Iwaizumi groaned softly his hands sliding down threading though Oikawa's hair, damn that's gotta be the softest hair he's ever felt. Iwaizumi moaned and jerked his hips forward, Oikawa closed his eyes focusing on breathing through his nose as Iwaizumi's cock pushed at his throat softly. He pulled back catching his breath as he jerked Iwaizumi's cock covered in spit in precum, before sliding his mouth back on his cock beginning to bob his head faster "O-Oikawa I-Im gonna" Iwaizumi moaned and Oikawa sped up sucking earnestly. Iwaizumi groaned as he came hard into Oikawa's mouth. He pulled off with a loud pop and looked into Iwaizumi's eyes as he swallowed standing up and kissing him deeply 

"Times up!" There was a bang on the door as Noya yelled at them. Oikawa smirked as Iwaizumi pulled his pants up tightening his belt "But I should-" Iwaizumi started Oikawa tapped his chest "Don't worry about it Iwa-chan, it was the least I could do since I ruined your shirt" he said pecking his lips softly before he walked out of the closet fixing his hair.

Two seconds later Iwaizumi stumbled out, Oikawa was standing across the room making eye contact with Iwaizumi winking as Kuroo pulled at Iwaizumi "I'm ready to go" he groaned pulling him out the door 

"Where'd you get that shirt?" Kuroo asked as they began their walk home. "some dick spilled his beer on me" was his only response, but he smirked at the memory of Oikawa's mouth.


End file.
